bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Movie Clan
Overview Created in October of 2004 the Halo Movie Clan (HMC) originated to push the idea of a Halo Movie. The group actively discussed ideas for actors, plots, dreams and desires. The group fell during leadership issues and membership to the group dropped. Many groups spawned from this fall and the closest related group remains the "Halo Movie Clan 2". History The Halo Movie Clan was created by zog34 on October 28, 2004. The Clan later went through many administrative changes leading to its demise. A victim of Sonny Forelli, the group faced many struggles and was eventually locked and destroyed by him using the account name celenon. Celenon, an old member of the group, closed the group stripping powers from all other moderators and administrators. It is believed that Sonny Forelli discovered the password of celenon and stole the account. Or, a more simpler explanation, created an account similiar in name. At its height the Halo Movie Clan claimed over 2,000 members to its cause, spawning many knockoff groups and websites. Many of these groups were created due to the issues described above with the social conflicts of the group administration. In attempts to fix the problems member mustafaibqal created the "Halo Movie Clan 2" in an attempt to escape the discourse of the original clan. Mustafaibqal ("Moose"), joined by Synthmilk and Gohraw, strived to return the focus of the clan back to the movie and not focusing on the issues facing them. This group continues to today, though activity is very low, if not all together non-existent. Current Groups Through the cessation of the original clan Mustafaibqal did more than just try to move the clan away from the original HMC. Mustafaibqal co-founded a web forum as a retreat from the turmoil found on B.net, and free from all the issues. Once set up and in knowingly safe hands the website. Synthmilk, as a co-admin of the HMC2, joined the new forum as an administrator. After a few days of preparation Mustafaibqal prompted his followers and other members of the HMC and interested parties to join the new webforum named Halo Movie Online (HaloMovieOnline.com)in August of 2005, just before the collapse of the HMC. The site, being the first of its kind, quickly grew to over 2,000 members, being relayed through the forums and though Bungie's own news. The site, however, does not claim any ties to the original HMC and HMC2, as it does not claim ties with Bungie either. It remains a neutral party with separate Administrators. It has once, however, been acknowledged and promoted by Bungie in one news article submitted to Bungie.net by Synthmilk. Current Activity Through the years interest in the idea of a movie has fallen. There is still rumor of the creation of a movie, however the hype of the idea is gone. The b.net groups and spin-off websites have become depleted with few still around today. Remaining activity rests on the shoulders on the halomovieonline.com, which has now been moved to gamerdirt.com